Can She Lose Love to Revenge?
by Marley Lee
Summary: Haley and Nathan been having problems, Big problems that can cause the D-word... They think nothing can help them get the love back.


My palms are sweaty from the panic. My eyes are swell with tears falling as I think about my man loving another woman. I keep repeating in my head how could this be, and where did I go wrong. Breathing heavy as I lay on my living room floor, staring at the blue and yellow abstract flowers on a painting hanging on my wall. At that moment I'm wishing I could be that painting.

A beautiful painting for the world can admire and appreciate. For once I don't want to hurt. I don't want to feel this unwanted pain in my chest, wondering why no one sees's it on my face. I want to be perfect like the square frame, starred at for hours knowing others will never truly understand me, but will find a certain beauty about me. Thinking to myself, I know I may be crazy, but this is the only way I can express my true feelings.

Three hours passed by while I'm still lying on the floor starring at the painting ten feet away. I knew at some point I had to get up and snap back into reality, but I wasn't ready to cope. Making my way up, putting most of my weight on the coffee table, my body was heavy and an eye's was nearly shut. I slapped my hands against my face screaming because I just hated the thought of him and her together. Shaking my head, I walked over to the mirror looking at what used to be his one and only, Mrs. Haley James Scott.

I had on a well put together outfit, but couldn't understand why I had it on. It was a regular Friday, I don't have a job or anywhere to go and by this time it's 6pm. I jumped when I heard a noise from far away, but it was only my phone that started to ring in my coat pocket hanging on the chair in the kitchen. I walked very slow, anxious but scared at the same time, not knowing who was calling and what it may be about. As I approached the coat, I grabbed my phone and the caller id was unknown, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Scott?" the unknown male voice asked.

"Yes, may I help you sir?"

The male voice said, "I'm Unit Jean ma'am and I am Mr. Scott attorney."

When I heard that one word, I went crazy. I just knew damn well my husband did not file for divorce. Pacing back and forth in the kitchen thinking about the last 10 years we spent together, I never thought this day would even come. The attorney is now yelling Mrs. James Scott over and over again on the phone, so I hung up without thinking.

While dialing my husband phone number, I'm furiously yelling all kinds of profanity. Waiting for him to answer, I'm digging through my purse for a business card I received from a gentleman I met in the mall a couple days ago.

"What's up Haley?" He answered.

My heart is pounding so hard I can hear it in my head. I stood there speechless, not knowing where to begin. A strange feeling came over me, it was the same feeling I had when I first met him. He called me waiting outside my bedroom door with a smile . I felt like I was his at that point and I knew we would be together forever. As I snapped back into reality I burst out in tears when I heard the dialer was steady going, he hung up.

I fell to my knees, numb from the neck down, sobbing on the marble floor wishing that I was dead so the pain would go away. Boom, Boom, Boom I looked up startled by the big loud knocks at my front door. I wiped my face getting up, fixing my clothes and hair, so at least I'm decant enough to answer it. As I'm getting closer, I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant friend stopping by to say hello. Nervous and clueless of whom it may be I asked,

"Who is it?"

No one answered. Slightly unlocking the locks, I asked again,

"Who is it?"

At this point I'm turning the knob, slowly cracking the door open. Anxious to see who it is thinking out loud in a whisper, why they didn't have any sense to call before they came. When I opened the door, there she stood a white lady with kid that looked around three years old and mixed.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott I'm Miss Sally and my son name is Nathan Junior." she said with an attitude.

Staring, she had on beautiful hats that match her long bright blue dress and her skin was glowing in the sunlight. There she was my husband new woman and his son.

_**(Review The story and I tell you the rest if you give me a good review)Please like it **_


End file.
